YoungGuns
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: The world is a total choas, Voldemort is dead and now Loyal Death Eaters are taking over. Harry and the others have come out of retirement and fight snape and his advancing forces as he continues his dream of world domanation.
1. Chapter 1

Five years after Hogwarts closed the world is an anarchy. Muggle and Magical are both in chaos. Even after Harry and his small fleet of six destroyed Voldemort three years ago, loyal Death Eaters still where at large under the control of Snape.

Harry and his small group of six broke up and are now retired. Harry asked the ministry to try and leave him and his group out of it. It has been three years and now the world is in need of that small group once again.

Dean pushed threw the front doors of the Ministers office. The minister turned with his wand drawn and sighed at relief when he saw Dean.

"You know that these are trying times," Said the Minster who now pocketed his wand. "Why do you insist on bursting in on me like that?"

"Sir, there has been another captured city and over half of our Aurors are dead now," Dean said, Dean had become the head of Auror department after Kingsley died last year. The minister looked down at the small note in front of him.

"This is a memo from the American Minister, he says that his whole Auror department has been obliterated. They only have a couple elite Aurors left. They are soon going to surrender," The minister looked up at Dean. "I never thought I'd see the day when we would be on our own."

"But there is still a chance what about France, Germany and Italy's Ministries?" Dean asked. The Minster shook his head side to side. Dean looked at the floor.

"We are on our own, Dean. What we need now is a bloody miracle," The minister said as an owl flew into his office. Dean and the Minister looked at the golden owl. He dropped the letter between them and took off. Dean picked up the letter and ripped it open. It had two sheets of yellow paper. Dean picked up the first one and read it looked up at the Minister.

"America is sending over what is left that refuses to surrender to fight here, Italy's Aurors are all surrendering and so is Germanys. France is sending what is left of theirs too. So there is your chance," Dean said. The minister shrugged and walked behind his desk.

"How many are coming?" The minister asked. Dean looked at the second sheet.

"Two from America, one's an Auror and the other is a spell maker, and two Aurors from France," Dean said as he looked at the Minister. The minister sighed.

"Three Aurors and one spell maker. I think we will need more," The minister said. Dean nodded in agreement.

"On the brighter side, all four of these come highly recommended. The one Auror from America I heard of, he is quite the cowboy and the two from France are twin sisters both very good at fighting. See we have a good chance," Dean said looking hopeful. The Minister gave him a glare and looked back down at his desk. He took out his wand and tapped a piece of paper. The paper vibrated for a second then it stopped. He held it up to Dean.

"Send this too Potter. We will need some help on this one," The minister said as Dean took the letter. Dean glared at the Minister.

"But he said that he was…" Dean started but the minister but up a hand to stop him.

"I know just do it ok," the minister said one last time. Dean turned on his heal and headed out to get an owl.

Harry looked out the dusty window of his small shack in the middle of the Alps. It was the start of fall and the leaves outside where just starting to turn. He loved this time of year. Harry looked down at his wristwatch. It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning.

Harry got up and walked into the kitchen. It was very small with one small table and stove. It had a sink in the corner and a small fridge next to it. In the kitchen were his old friend Ron and his wife Hermione. They where both talking in whispers when Harry walked in. Ron lifted his head.

"Harry," Ron started as he pulled a piece of paper up into his hands. "Harry, they need us…again." Harry grabbed the letter and read it. He looked up to Ron.

"We will need the others too," Harry said as he turned to go up to his room. "You guys can get Neville and Ginny, I'll get Luna."

"Ok," Hermione said as she started to write letters. Harry turned and walked down the small hallway to his room. He dressed and went to a small fireplace. He grabbed some flew powder and raised his right hand.

"Lovegood's residence." He said loud and clear and he was taken into a whirlwind of green flames. He then landed in a rather large fireplace. Harry walked out of the fireplace and into the living room. The living room was very large. It had pictures covering every inch of the wall of different animals and Quibbler covers. Harry walked past the large leopard skin rug and into the kitchen. Luna sat at the kitchen bar stool, she was had her tea in one hand and the Quibbler in the other. She had really grown into her body and now she was a stunning young woman. She turned on the stool towards Harry. Her eyes still locked on the Quibbler.

"Hello Harry," She said vaguely. Harry gave a small smile as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"Luna…" Harry started. "Luna, I got a letter and we need to go back and help." Luna didn't even look him in the eye. She slowly looked at Harry in the eye. Harry felt the something tie his stomach into knots.

"Well, Harry it's been a long time hasn't it?" Luna said as she set down her tea on the counter then folded the quibbler and set it on her lap. Harry looked stupefied. He told her that they had to go and fight and she wasn't even paying attention.

"Yes it has," Harry said, "But Luna we have to go. If you want to."

Luna looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry felt a small blush creep up his neck to his checks and turned his head to look out the window.

"Let me grab my bag." Luna said as she got up off the stool and ran up the stairs, her long blonde hair trailing behind her. Harry let out a long sigh as he turned into the kitchen. He noticed a mirror on the wall and walked over to it. He looked at his messy hair and tried to fix it with his hands but to no success, he then proceeded to dip his head in the sink and run water over it. As he pulled his now soaking head up from the sink Luna walked in. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Harry with his head soaked dripping on the floor. Harry shut off the sink and smiled sheepishly.

"Well…" Luna said trying not to laugh, "Should we…go," She said fighting back giggles. Harry nodded and walked to the living room leaving a trail of wet drops behind him. He turned to Luna.

"We're going back to my house where Ron and Hermione are. Just say Kentwood Layer and your there," Harry said stepping into the fire. He dropped the flew powder and was engulfed in a green flame. He appeared back at his house, he walked out of the way and waited. A moment later Luna appeared smiling.

"Come on, Hermione and Ron are in the kitchen." Harry said as he proceeded to the door with Luna behind him. They walked into the kitchen, Hermione and Ron where not alone. Neville was there with his wife Ginny. They got together after Harry's sixth year. Harry knew Ginny didn't really like Neville at first but she started to find have a different shade of hart at the end of that summer when she almost lost Neville as he took three different spells for her. All of them where new ones that Voldemort made up that, which are now classified as unforgivable curses.

"Harry," Ginny said as she got up and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks," Harry said as he and Neville shock hands.

"Hey Harry," Neville said as Harry sat down.

"Ok Harry what is it hat we need to do?" Ginny asked. Harry took out the note and showed it to them.

"It says Snapes taken over, he has killed more than Voldemort. The ministry has very little Aurors left and now he needs all the help with everyone surrendering." Harry said looking at the group.

"So we should go now, and see if we can't help," Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"We're the best fighters out there and we need to stop them. Besides, I'm not one who wants to sit around while others are dieing." Ron said.

"Me too," Luna said, Neville nodded as Ginny shrugged.

"All right we can leave now," Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the others apparated to the ministry. It was completely different from the last time they where there. What was once spotless and clean was now dusty and broke down. Harry walked past the sleeping guard and into the Dean's office. Dean looked up from his desk a bit shocked.

"Harry," Dean said. "Harry is that you…oh thank goodness."

"Yeah where here to help," Harry said as he sat down in an empty arm chair. Dean smiled from ear to ear.

"Great, we need every bit we can get," Dean said.

"Well what first?" Ginny asked. Dean snapped out of his trance and looked at Ginny.

"Well I'll fill you in on what is happening and then we can go from there," Dean said. Dean started to explain to them about how the other countries are surrendering.

"Now the people from France are so post to be here later today, but the two from America are here," Dean said. "One is teaching new spells to our last remaining Aurors. The other has been, well he's been a bit cowboy with his way of bring down Death Eaters," Dean finished. Ron looked confused.

"By cowboy what do you mean?" Ron asked. Dean sighed and looked up.

"He blew…well, he blew up Big Ben, and ahh….well he is quite American in his fighting. Shoot enough spells and hope you get them." Dena said with a small smile.

"Did you fix Big Ben?" Hermione asked. Dean nodded.

"But that's not the only thing he has, well destroyed." Dean said as he put his hands on the sides of his heads.

"So far he's taken in more Death Eaters than Moody did in his whole career. And he's only been here for two days. But it could be because there are so many but still," Dean said as he looked at the others.

"You guys can start tomorrow," Dean said as he lifted his watch to check the time.

"Ok, where do we stay?" Harry asked. Dean pointed to out the door and into the hallway.

"Find a nice place, we don't let are Aurors go back home, too risky." Dean said. Harry nodded and walked out the door.

"We get to sleep on the floor, great," Ron said as he sat down against the wall.

"Ron, shut up," Ginny said as she laid her head on Neville's chest. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Harry, what do you think of this new guy?" Hermione asked as she sat down between him and Ron.

"He blew up Big Ben…" Harry said with a small smile. "I'm impressed."

"Well, I think he should have a bit more respect." Hermione said with a huff. Just then there was a loud crack and there stood in front of them where four Death Eaters bounded and tied together. Harry saw a young man with his wand pointing at the Death Eaters. He was wearing a cowboy hat that covered his blonde hair. His steel blue eyes moved over the Death Eaters carefully. He was wearing a black trench coat with a white t-shirt under it with dark blue jeans and brown boots. He was about the same height as Harry but looked more muscular. Harry could tell this was the American wizard.

"Dean, I got some more that want to spill," He said in a tenor voice. Dean came out of his office and slapped the sleeping guard.

"Take these down to interrogation." Dean ordered. The guarded got up quickly. He pulled out his wand and started to bring the group towards the cellar.

"All right Brian you off for the rest of the day," Dean said as Brian nodded.

"Thanks," Brian said. Dean turned on his heal and walked away. Brian turned to the group and jumped back.

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys where here," Brian said trying to catch his breath. The other laughed.

"You took down those four by yourself?" Luna asked looking at Brian. Brian nodded.

"Well you see…" Brian started but there was series of pops. The Minister appeared with two, stunningly beautiful, blonde witches both about Harry's age. They looked the same in every way. Both long blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"Well," The Minister said, "This is Kate and Kaleigh, or is it Kaleigh and Kate?" the girls smiled.

"I'm Kate," the one on the left said.

"And I'm Kaleigh," Said the one on the right. They both had a small hint of an accent, and where very polite.

"So," The Minister said as he clapped his hands together and nodded. "Goodbye."

With that the Minister disappeared with a small pop.

Brian walked over to a cubical and sat down behind it. Harry got up to introduce everyone.

"Well, I'm Harry, this is Luna," Harry said pointing at Luna who smiled and waved. "And Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville." The twins waved back shyly.

"So you guys are from France?" Ginny asked as the twins sat across from them. They both nodded.

"Yes," said the one on the right. "We're the last ones left in our Ministry. It's really bad out there." Just then another pop happened. There standing in the hallway was a tall man. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He looked over the small group. Then back up.

"BRIAN. I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT CURSE!" The man shouted. Everyone flinched. Brian didn't say anything.

"YOU KNOW YOU TOOK THAT WHOLE HOUSE!" The man shouted again now looking for him.

"BRIAN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" The man said. Brian stood up and walked around the cubical.

"They had to be caught though," Brian said as he leaned against the wall. the tall man rounded on him.

"Well," He started. "You still didn't have to blow up the house, come on!"

"Well it's better than that big clock isn't it," Brian said. The tall man sighed and nodded.

"You know how much in damages you've caused so far?" The man said with a grin.

"I guess I'm closing in on a personal record," Brian said with a cocky grin.

"Over 10 billion galleons, and that's just in two days," The tall man said. "Now you need to slow it down some."

"Ok, I'll try," Brian said as the man smiled. "Oh and these are the ones that the minister sent the letter to. Everyone this is Bobby." Everyone nodded as Bobby waved his hand.

Bobby pointed on last finger at Brian and disapperated. Brian turned to the group.

"You caused that much in damages?" Neville asked. Brian shrugged.

"We repaired most of it," Brian said as he took off his hat and scratched his head. "But they still use it against me." Brian said as he walked back to his cubical.

Dean came out of his office with a folder in one hand and coffee in the other. He handed Harry the folder.

"This is what we need you to take care of," Dean said as he sipped his coffee. "Snape."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohh…" Brian said. "Start us off with something easy huh," Brian finished with a hint of sarcasm. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Do it your way," Dean said. "I don't care just get him. Dead or alive," Dean finished as he sipped his coffee one more time and walked back into his office. Harry looked down at the folder.

"Hermione," Harry said as he extended the folder to her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the folder.

"Honestly," Hermione said. "You guys never change," Hermione started to flip threw the folder pulling out different pages and setting them aside. Brian walked out and looked down at Dean's office.

"I got a good pointer that there is a Death Eater congregation tonight," Brian said in a hushed voice. Harry looked up puzzled. "I'll only be gone about a half an hour. Will you all cover for me?"

"What? You can't leave," Hermione said, "Dean said…"

"What Dean doesn't know doesn't hurt him," Brian said. Hermione shrugged.

"I'll go," Neville said he slid out from a sleeping Ginny. Brian nodded.

"I'll go too," Harry said as he stood up. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We will cover for you guys," She said.

"I want to come but…" Ron started and motioned to Hermione with his eyes. "I can't…um to tired."

"I'm coming," Luna said. Harry was about to reject when the twins stood up.

"Where coming too," Kate said. Harry looked over at Brian who placed his cowboy hat back on his head. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an old pen. He held it out for the others to touch. Harry and the others reached out and touched it. He felt the familiar tug behind the navel and he landed outside a huge building. It had _Wild Thing _on the out side in green neon. Harry looked suspicious.

"Is this what I think it is?" Harry asked looking over at Brian.

"No," Brian said. "It's a club. But the Death Eaters are said to be in one of the suites."

"Oh…" Neville said. "This is a dancing club thingy?"

"Yup," Brian said as he walked up to the front door. The man looked at Brian and jumped. He moved out of the way and let them all in. The place was packed with people dancing to an old song called _Wild Thing_ by Tone Loc. Brian turned to the others.

"Their not here yet," Brian said and he turned to the twins. "Care to dance?" he asked extending his hand to Kaleigh. She smiled and took it. Harry, Luna, and Neville watched as they went to the crowded dance floor. Kate went off started to dance with some random guy.

"So…" Luna said as she turned to Harry. "You want to dance?" Harry could not hide the blush that crept up his face even in the low lighting. Harry nodded vigorously.

"Ok guys," Neville said as he watched them walk away. "I'll stay here all alone. By my self," Neville walked over to the bar and sat down. Harry and Luna walked over to where Brian and the Kaleigh where. Harry turned to Luna and blushed. Luna started to dance with both hands in the air and waving her waist left and right with the beat. Harry raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. He moved closer and started to dance. He could feel a chill run up his spine as she brushed against him. Harry was finally starting to feel comfortable when there was a loud crack. He looked left and saw about twenty death eaters all in cloaks walking up the stairs. He looked over at Brian, who adjust his cowboy hat and motioned them to follow.

"Ok," Brian said as they made it to the metal stair case. "I'll bust the door open and then do a smoke screen/antiapperation spell and you guys run in. Neville and Harry will take left and left center. Girls will take right and right center. I'll come in and provide cover fire. Got it."

"Yeah," Harry said as he pulled out his wand. They started to walk up the stairs when two death eaters came out not wearing their mask. Harry was astonished at the size of them. The only one bigger than these guys was Hagird but not by much.

"This booth is closed off," The one on the left said in a low voice. Brian turned to the others.

"Get ready," Brian said as he turned and with lighting quick wand work he blasted the one on the right off of the staircase and onto the dance floor. The man landed with a dull thud and Harry looked left and saw the other man flying threw the door and into the room. Harry watched as there was a small snap sound and the room filled with a green smoke. Harry and the others ran in. Harry and Neville went left and started to fire spells. Harry could only see the dim outline of figures running and falling when being hit by spells. A spell flew past Harry's shoulder and hit the wall behind him leaving a smoldering black spot. Harry ducked behind what he thought was a knocked over chair but was really an death eater that was missing his head. He backed off slowly and started to fire spells.

Harry heard a sharp whistle and the smoke started to clear. He looked around and saw Brian moving towards a death eater that was cowering next to a desk. He was gripping a spot where his hand would have been but it was missing.

"Well," Brian said as he knelt down next to him. "What do we have here?"

"Boy," The man said with a struggling voice. "I wouldn't worry about me, I would worry about yourself."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked. The death eater laughed slightly and coughed.

"We sent an owl to our master," The man said. "He is coming, and he wont be alone." And with that the man let out his last laugh that ended with a gurgle. Brian looked up.

"We can't apperate," Brian said as he stood up and started to pace.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He means that Snape is all ready here and he put up a spell so we can't get out," Kate said.

"What do we do then?" Neville said. Brian looked up and smiled. Just then there was a loud ring and Brian took out what looked like a small mirror.

"Hey Dean," Brian said as he looked in the mirror. Harry walked over and looked over Brian's shoulders. Dean was in the mirror looking very pissed.

"Where are you?" He asked with a huff.

"Can this wait for a couple of minutes?" Brian asked as death eaters started to walk in. the people all started to flood towards the exits. Harry looked out the window and saw about fifty death eaters. Harry looked closer and saw Snape standing in the front with his hood off. His short greasy hair was now long and was draping over his shoulders. He looked up at Harry and gave a snear.

"MR. POTTER," Harry heard Snape's voice. "It's great to see you again."

"What was that?" Deans voice could be heard.

"Here," Brian said as he handed Neville the mirror. Brian then pulled out his wand.

"There coming," Neville said as he watched a group of six death eaters start to run up the stairs.

"Neville try _El Faugo_," Brian said as he jumped up on the carpet and walked on it. Neville opened the door and pointed his wand at one of the death eaters. He said the spell and a long rope of fire shot out of his wand. It wrapped around the death eater and he caught on fire and fell back onto the others. The rope that was on the one unwrapped itself and went to the another death eater and did the same.

"Wow," Harry said. Neville turned and nodded.

"Now let's get see what we go here," Brian said as he looked at out the window. His eyes widen and he looked at Harry. "I think we need to pull a Big Ben."

"A what?" Neville asked.

"Girls, can you enchant this lovely carpet to fly?" Brain said. The girls nodded.

"What are you doing?" Dean's voice said again.

"Pulling a Big Ben," Brian said as he started to walk towards the girls who had the carpet floating about a foot off the ground.

"BRIAN YOU BETTER…" Dean's voice started but Neville shoved the mirror in his pocket and looked out the window to the club.

"Now what," Harry said as he fired another spell down the stair case. Luna and the girls where sitting on the carpet ready.

"Ok Harry and Neville you guys bust the wall out with some reductos and I'll blow up the roof. We can get away out of the commotion," Brian said as he walked over to the window and pointed his wand out of it towards the roof. A yellow light shot out of the tip and it hit the sealing.

"Lets go," Brian said as he jumped on the carpet with the others.

"But nothing happened," Neville said. Right after he said that the roof exploded with a ear shattering bang. The whole death eater army fell on their backs and looked up at the rook that started to cave in.

"Now would be a great time to go," Brian said as the broom picked up off the ground even more and took off into the hole that Neville and Harry made.

They landed on a building across the street and watched as the whole club started to crumble inwards. Harry saw Snape and a few others escape threw the front door and disappeared with a crack.

"I think we should get back now," Harry said as flames started to consume the rubble.


End file.
